


Love is Like a Bottle of Gin

by kmredmond



Category: Black Books
Genre: Alcohol, Fanvids, M/M, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmredmond/pseuds/kmredmond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernard/Manny slash, set to the Magnetic Fields' song "Love is Like a Bottle of Gin". Made in 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Like a Bottle of Gin




End file.
